lolirockfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Blog użytkownika:Rudy Kotek/Wywiad z twórcą LoliRock!!! (ANG.)
=All the questions from the lolirock chat session= I wanted to upload these earlier, but I tried to rearrange the questions a bit so their order is more logical. I excluded the questions about the voice actors and a question about a concept drawing because these will be released by @teamlolirock anyway (I’m sure you already saw their post about the French cast). I tried to put in all the questions but I might have missed something, sorry if that’s the case. I also kept the chat names the team used, though I couldn’t include who answered what question for all the questions (this simply took too much time). I hope everything is readable for you guys because I just copypasted the questions from my Word file so I hope Tumblr doesn’t do anything weird with the layout. Here is a brief overview with the most important stuff: *The air date of season 2 will be somewhere in 2016. *We will see more of Auriana’s backstory, Lolistep is more or less her song *The clips for the songs are already made, but it’s not up to the team when they will be released. The Frech songs have been recorded, but they can’t tell us the names yet. *Lyna and Carissa will be part of the main team, but they will not sing on stage. Their designs were inspired by Merida from Brave and Disney’s Mulan and the concept art will be uploaded soon. *We will see Lily Bowman, Jerome and Lev again, and possibly also Kyle. *From what I can conclude, the episode “Princess Brenda” is an episode to look out for! *We will see more of the twins and Gramorr’s face will be revealed. *There will be Shanilla transformations in season 2. *Nathaniel will have more personality. *We will get more merchandise, including lolirock figurines. *If season 2 is a succes, there might be a season 3! The other questions are under the cut! I hope this Read more works on mobile too but if it doesn’t: I’m so sorry 'Season 1, general questions (the how’s and why’s)' Q: Will we get some merch and stuff with LoliRock? A: Yes, at some point. We’re producing LoliRock figurines with Comanci. I don’t have a lot of information regarding this point for the moment. Q: Have you thought about making a movie for Lolirock? A: we will need first to FINISH the second season before thinking of it :) Q: What channel do you hope to put Lolirock on in America? Or do you plan to put it on Hulu or Netflix for it’s official American release? A: About an american release, we’re still working on it. We can’t give you details though. ;) Q: Will Lolirock be broadcasted in Russia? A: We don’t know unfortuntaly. :/ we’re only the “production” team, and don’t know much about the selling of the show around the world… Q: I don’t know if you can answer this, but do you know why lolirock got cancelled in Turkey? It aired for like a month on disney channel and gained lots of fans, but then it stopped airing. Maybe it will be airing on another channel? A: same answer. :/ We don’t know… we’re still trying to know in which country LoliRock is being aired… Q: I heared that u stoped series for 8 months after shanilla what was wrong?A: Yes and no. It’s called “production hiatus”. :) It’s not a big secret that LoliRock is a very hard production. We rushed to complete up to 13 episodes. Shanila, originaly episode 19, was the 13th we created. Then, we knew we needed more time to create other episodes without lowering the quality of the show. Q: Why did you decide to introduce Shanilla so early in the series? Since magical girls often don’t get their “upgraded” transformations until the end of the series? A: Shanila was supposed to be the 19th episode, but you know…we got problems Q: I have a a technical question for the transformations: is there a time limit for it? A: yes it was part of the deal to make the transform during that time, after we will have too much reuse scenes in the episode for too long and less time to tell the story Q: Is there any possibility of the girls gain a new transformation to become stronger? A: this will be the case in season 3 I hope, for now we need to show you the finale of the season two, we are working hard to make it as epic as you can imagine for the sake of the Lolirock legacy :) Q: AA there will be season 3!?! A: IF the season 2 is a success only… Q: The princesses transform by announcing their names and titles, but could someone transform if they don’t have a significant royal title? Or is being a princess just really common on Ephedia? A: no as this is a power only given to the royal family, those rich people again…. Q: but non royal can still use magic, right? I mean, the twins are not royal, I think A: To solve the matter of “who can and cannot use magic ? is it only royalty ?” let’s just say that Magic is always mysterious, and only a special gift to special people. So you might not need to be “royal” to have magic. However, if you can use magic, then it means you’ll be special. One way or another Q: do the twins ever untransform? for example were they untransformed in the episode with the orphans (because of the hair color)? A: the twins are master of disguise. ;) they’re kind of always “transformed”, one way or another… Q: what is the twins un-magical hair color? A: Who knows ? Like we said, the twins ARE mysterious. ;) And they don’t like Earth enough to live amongst humans, like Talia and Auriana, so… we might never know their Earth-hair color… ;) Q: question about hair colors A: If you want to know more about the hair color, check the post we made on the tumblr :http://teamlolirock.tumblr.com/post/132828079638/kireiscorner-pinkunohonoo-sofiabonnet Q: What do you think about Meph/Prax? A: Prax is also one my favorite… I though about her design after looking at prison break , the girl that chase the heroes in seasons 3 and 4 :) Q: in one of Praxina’s concept arts, she had very long pigtails, was that a sailor moon reference? A: yeah it was too much close to the Sailor, so we decided to explore another way Q: From who Praxina gets her butterfly-barrette? A: I wanted to have a dark mirror of Iris, who has a hairknot, so we thought about this for Prax as her main symbol is a dark butterfly Q: Once I saw a Picture where Mephisto is look some different he got a hand like Gramorr and his hair was looking up is that a sketch for S2? A: the design of Mephisto you saw was just a research of the early developpment Q: Dont know if spoiler….but you know how Gramorr can yell at the twins galaxies away? A: it’s part of the big power gramorr has, knowing that he is stuck because of the crown of ephedia can tell you how powerful the Queen of ephedia can be, and so iris Q: Talking about villains, what happened to the little pests, Kakos and Deinos? A: Gramorr changed them into crystal statues Q: Will the evil personages sing? A: I WANTED TO DO A MUSICAL INCLUDIND THE VILLAINS !!! but not in those seasons, sorry Q: Have Baines and Amaru met before? A: Amaru don’t tell us what he does in his free time. Maybe he’s like Perry the Platypus ? He could have a double life… If he met Banes, he was totally silent about it. Q: Will we see the face of Grammor? A: YES. MOOUHHAAHAHAAHAHAHaaaaa *died* (later on in the chat this was asked again) Yes, that will definitely happen at least once. Q: Did Gramorr used to be good? A: a long time ago :) Q: how did Gramorr got that crystal arm? A: it’s part of his mysterious backstory, that may be revealed one day. ;) Q: How did you come up with Gramorr’s name? A: I tried a name where there is a lot of RRRRR possible to make his name aggressive Q: Do the girl’s have last names? I would think Iris would A: they HAVE full name. They’re royaltie : Iris of Ephedia, Talia of Xeris, Auriana of Volta. :) It’s like “DeXeris” / “D'Ephedia” / “De Volta”. Q: Izira shows up on Earth for a day. What happens? A: To tell you the truth, Izira is stuck on ephedia with leading the rebellion against Gramorr, so…. Q: How did Izira escape? Exactly? A: Lyna and Carissa helped her, it was very THOUGH evasion , including dragons and dwarves J Q: Did Izira have the new power in 26 episode? A: Izira has her own powers, you’ll have to wait to see her more to know if she’s more special than the other ;) Q: What happened to Talia`s family? Are her parents dead? A: Talia’s family is probably prisoner of Gramorr… their whereabout are unknown. Let’s hope the princesses will save them with the rest of Ephedia ! Q: Will the moons around Ephedia ever be relevant? :3 A: You have no idea how they will be. ;) But yes, they will be. Q: were talking about the different kingdoms A: About the number of kingdoms, it’s not finite. We only created five so far : Ephedia (the main), Xeris (West), Volta (East), Calix (somewhere in a mountain probably) and Borealis (an Island, and probably a big magic nexus). There is room to create a lot more queendoms, and princesses. Ephedia is a big world that would need to be explored ! Q: Why is the first concert we see in the series pop revolution, while the opening theme of the show is Higher/Rêve idéal? A: The song Higher is catchier than Revolution, that’s the reason why we chose it Q: Is there a TV Size version of Higher (Lolirock theme song)? A: There is one, but it has not been released yet. Maybe one day Q: Why is it that in the clip pop revolution they are wearing their second clothes beneath their black jackets while in the clip Higher and We are magic they can change their clothes using magic? A: We tried to make things that normal groups on live concerts can’t do on stage, so we tried a lot of things, Lolirock is famous in their world because on stage they can do things that no one can do, and you know why :) Q: where did you take inspiration for the concert outfits? A: We watched a lot of K Pop and Us and J Pop music video and took what I thought was interesting :) Q: Will there be a song with Auriana as the centre? Just like the main focus in the clip Celebrate is on Talia? A: Auriana’s song is more or less LoliStep Q: Will special videos be released in addition to the episodes? A: Only the musical clips. :) We didn’t make other special videos. Q: How does nobody suspect they are Magical Princesses when they are preforming in their concerts, using their magic? A: They’ve got a very good PR. It’s their brand “A show that’s kind of magical !” Q: What are the chances of Nathaniel and other humans finding out that Lolirock is a band of Magical Princesses next season? A: 10% :) Q: Is Talia x Kyle canon? Their “date” was just holding hands so I’m not sure… A: Talia and Kyle do like each other. Maybe we’ll see more of them in season 2 ? Q: Can you tell us about Kyle’s personality? All we really know so far is that he likes Talia. A: He’s very clever :) Q: What is your favorite boy? Kyle is my favorite! A: He’s Talia’s favourite too. ;) Q: Will Auriana develop a serious love interest in season 2? Or will she just go on crushing on every boy she meets? xD A: She’s always serious about her love interests! Q: Where is sunny bay? A: - Next to the sea <3 - San Francisco was definitely one of our references when creating Sunny Bay Q: Is the weather in Sunny Bay always sunny? A: No, it rains too. Remember the Xeris episode ? Q: Is Greenland always green? Is Iceland always covered in ice? A: It should be by the way. It’s confusing that they don’t. :( Q: Did the property damage in Man of Steel and/or any other movies or shows give you the idea for Amaru summoning the arena? A: O, this was decided because when I was younger , i saw a japanese show called in France X-OR, and at the end of each episode, when the hero was fighting the big monster, they were teleported to the PARRALLEL DIMENSION, a place where they could not break anything 'Questions about season 2' Q: What is the air date of season 2? A: Some day, in 2016 we hope, but honestly it’s too soon to tell. We’ll keep you posted about it on the tumblr when we’ll have news. ;) Q: When will the new video clips of LoliRock be released? A: - in season 2, so as soon as the season will be announced !! :) - Can’t answer that. :/ The video clips are ready, but it’s not up to us to decide when we’ll air them first… Q: can you tell us the French names of the s2 songs, or have they not been recorded yet? A: They’ve been recorded, but we can’t give you these names yet, sorry. Q: What can we expect about the new faces? Will Lyna and Carissa play instruments? Or even sing? A: For all the questions about will lyna and carissa go on stage with the others, i am sorry to tell that it was too much complicated to do it, sorry, but they are Lolirock number one fans !! Q: Will we see full transformations of Lyna and Carissa? A: There will be transformation for Lyna an Carissa indeed J hope you will like them ! Q: What about Lina`s and Carrissa`s kindoms?Are they on Ephedia too? A: yes the realms of lyna and carissa are on ephedia :) Q: Will Lyna and Carissa be the secondary characters or they will be the part of team A: they will be part of the main team, they will help the princesses with their new powers in their ways :) Q: Where will Lyna and Carissa live? A: Currently, Lyna and Carissa are looking for a cool house to rent in Sunny Bay. They’re supposed to invite us when they’ll move in, we’ll let you know more then. ;) Q: Who were the human prototype for Lina and Carissa? A: - Human prototype ? :p We’re just a cartoon producing team. Not Mad Scientists :p - it is not original but I really like Red hair girls like in Pixar’s Brave, and I wanted also to put some Chinese looking girls like Mulan Q: Can u send the sketches of Lyna and Carissa in tranfromation and Human form?? please! A: As I wrote on the tumblr, I’ll post more design about Lyna and Carissa soon Q: When will we see concepts for Lina,Carissa and Isira with Lev? A: "There was a prophecy, about a time, very near, when the concept arts for Lyna, Carissa and other character will be revealed. It will be on a day with full moon, and a triple rainbow in the sky" Q: Triple rainbow? What does it mean?! A: I don’t know ! It’s a character designer prophecy ! Q: Lev is gold. The whole dynamic between him and Iris. I loved seeing her act bratty/haughty A: You’ll see some new episodes with Lev in season 2 :) Q: What about the past of the Twins? Do they have a family? A: The twins past really is mysterious, indeed. We plan on telling you more about them, one day. ;) For now, we try to focus on the season 2 episodes. Q: We’ll see Lily Bowman again? A: Lily is very busy with her career, but you never know… maybe she’ll have some time ? ;) Q: Will Jerome appear again? A: For Jerome…unfortunately yes we will see him again ! :) Q: Will we ever see more of the shanilla transformations? A: I would NOT make Iris have this power just to show it once :) stay tuned ! Q: Will there be a song with Auriana as the centre? Just like the main focus in the clip Celebrate is on Talia? A: Auriana’s song is more or less LoliStep Q: What about the parents of Auriana? And twins parents? A: who knows for the twins… Auriana will have an episode about her on season 2, like Talia had on season 1 with Xeris. Q: Did Gramorr took to prison whole Auriannas family? A: you’ll have more answer in season 2 about Auriana’s family. ;) Just a little patience. Q: I hope it’s worth the wait A: if it’s not, I promise, you can sue Jean-Louis Q: Have Talia and Aurianna ever met before Grammor attaced Ephedia? A: Yeah, they know each other for some time. We’ll tell you more about them in another story. ;) Q: @happykuri what’s your favorite episode? A: It’s Princess Brenda :) It was a very important episode for us Q: IS brenda a princess?) A: You’ll know more in season 2 ! :D Q: Adore Brenda cant wait to see her in action A: See you in the double episode “Princess Brenda” then ! ;) It’ll be an epic episode ! Q: Can you tell me please the name of Brendas kingom name?? A: you will perfectly know it now: it’s 2 SPOIL ! :) Q: Remember when we all thought Lyna was Brenda? XD A: I admit it was pretty funny to watch it from the staff side. Q: In the 2nd season we will have a lot of secrets and mysteries, I think? A: yes , we have tried to make a decent finale that feed us and the audience in terms of epicness, as if it was the last one we do… Q: and also about Ephedias alphabete, is Ephedian symbols have some secrets inside or every symbol is one kingdom A: - This was a research, not kept for the production - and also about Ephedias alphabete, is Ephedian symbols have some secrets inside or every symbol is one kingdom => I posted about the ephedian alphabet on Tumblr. It’s just cool symbols inspired from Nordic runics.;) That’s all. Q: It’s a shame you didn’t have time to write secret messages in the runes. You could have been the next Gravity Falls A: yeah, we could have. I’ll blame the background designer later about it. Q: I believe that season 2 will be more awesome A: and you’ll be right. With Jean-Louis and Christelle, we put a lot of work on season 2 stories, to be more emotional, more epic, and overall more interesting for you guys. Q: Will the girls get new casual clothes in season 2? Because in cartoons they often switch main clothes when a new season starts A: - you’ll see in season 2. - we tried to make new variety of clothing for the girls, beginning from the clips, hope you will like them ! Q: Why is Nathaniel very strange?.. There was a theory. That Grammor is Nathaniel xd A: Because there were not enough interesting scenes with him, we couldn’t develop him more than we already have. But there’s a little more of him on season 2. Q: ahh! He showed us some rejected boards on the 4chan once ( in a totally Spies thread, where he boarded the first season too). The judo flip! A: It was very good. Just not exactly the right style for Lolirock. It had to be more magic than martial arts Q: it was a very cool looking scene, probably too violent for a girls show >_> A: Just wait to see what I’m working on right now… talking of “too violent” ^^’ Q: I hope Lolirock goes one for more than just 2 seasons. A: we hope too, but for the moment we don’t have enough room in our brain to think of anything after season 2… :) We’d like LoliRock to have more season though ! Q: Would you want to revisit the music concept in a potential third season, with more focus on it and maybe music being used as a weapon? (or musical stuff :3) A: We are already lucky to have mixed music an magic that way, know well that the music is dangerous in animation as we speak about timing, rhythm and good animators… this is very dangerous that not a lot of production can handle as a 100% tool in a show of 26 min :) This was also said regarding season 2: The very existence of season 3 is already a big “if”… we’ll see when we’ll get there, if there are new princesses or such. ;) It’s too soon to discuss about it.and, to the question “Are we ready for season 2” ? Well, we’re right in the middle of it. No, the real question is : ARE YOU, FANS, READY FOR SEASON 2 ? :D As the final gift for the season 2, here are a few teasing : You’ll have revelations ! truth WILL be told ! Expect huge surprises ! Expect to see more side of each characters ! More of the twins ! And the most shocking part : NATHANIEL WILL ALSO HAVE MORE PERSONALITY ! Questions about production and other lolirock questions Q: Wy did you choose Crystal Magic? Not ice? / Kind of curious about how the show was originally about ice skating. Anything you can share with us there? A: Yeah at the start it was supposed to be ice stake girls, but I showed my producer a japanes show that directly covers this kind of sport….and ice skating princesses from another world, seriously ??? so I rewrite the concept and make it more consistent using the references I had in mind Q: Which’s the hardest part of directing LoliRock? A: Directing is a very hard job, so everypart has its own complexity, from the design to the music ! what I enjoy the most is to build the storyboards to make something funny yet epic, and not go too much into mocking the genre, so it was a hard work but we are happy with it now Q: It really must be so hard… We all love your work, and also the team work, of course! A: Thank you very much !!! I love that you loved what we tried to do, making feelgood moments at least for 22 minutes :) Q: Lolirock doesn’t really abuse flash tweening and thingies. What were the considerations behind going for Flash, was it still a cost thing, more a creative decision, meeting expectations of the usual style of TV shows nowadays …? A: As you may see, the desing of the characters are pretty complicated…to have the possibility to keep the appeal of the characters and have not too much puppet, we went for TOON BOOM and not flash so I though that the girls will still be pretty and not too much deformed Q: Who decides to use 3DCG in a scene, and when? That all in Malaysia? A: I decided that to help the people to achieve the animation , we had to use some CGI that look more or less like the 2D look and feel, and the studio accepted it Q: If I’m not mistaken, when producing the episodes the script is first made in France and then the English voice actors do their parts, and then it gets animated back again in France, right? How does communication between the animation studio in France and the English voice actors go? A: about the production process, it’s very near. We write all in english, and then record the voices in english. Then we animate, and finaly we ADAPT in french. :) Usually, we have an artistic supervisor where the voices are recorded. Q: the supervision is missing for the english recording? A: it depends on the shows. For LoliRock, we had a very little budget, so we couldn’t afford a supervisor from france. :) Trying to have the best quality with very little to no money is a daily challenge. Sometime we succeed, and sometimes, it’s a bloody mess. ;) Q: What is your favourite Lolirock song? A: for season 1, it will be definitely CELEBRATE, rocking talia !! Q: Do you prefer the songs in English or in French? Or do you like them both equally? A: - Happykuri: English for me :) - JLVandestoc: PERSONALLY I prefer them in english, this is the way they have been animated and thought - LRProdGuy: English clips only ! Q: lot of fans stated they liked French better A: It’s interesting to see that a lot of french people in the team prefer the English songs, while a lot of english fans we’ve chatted with prefer french songs. Q: Throw us Russian songs and everyone will be happy. A: We’d love to. :) Q: Who is your favourite lolirocker? A: LRProdGuyFavorite LoliRock for me : Talia, followed by Auriana. Jean-Louis already expressed he loved Talia the best months ago Q: Which’s your favorite season 1 LoliRock episode? A: JLVandestoc: I am hesitating between the 106 Xeris and the 119 Shanila, I love those two ! Q: I really loved Xeris because we got to see another side of Talia and we got more information about her past A: JLVandestoc: I insisted to have this backstory, so important to build a character to avoid the empty shell character that I hate Q: Do you enjoy watching fan arts of LoliRock Fans? A: It gives me the feeling that we are doing good things to see all those drawings, so keep it up ! Q: Are there Asian Fans who like Lolirock? A: we should ask them. :) We’ve seen some people in japan have an interest in LoliRock. we’ve very little news from asian fans… Q: Yeah. There are a lot of nice artists on VK. I loved that that winter contest last year A: - need to see this !! - Maybe we should launch an official fanart contest on the tumblr or facebook ? Q: are there any plans/chances/possibilities for crossovers with other shows? A: We made a crossover with Sailor Moon already. ;) Q: Miraculous Ladybug maybe? I’ve heard it called a cousin show of Lolirock / Is there any chance of lolirock meeting miraculous ladybug in some way? i heard some of their staff are friends with you guys A: - except from fanart, no chance. Different producers, company, etc. :) - hahaah the team of Ladybug and Lolirock are friends, we know each other well and we do hope that our both series will please the audience and have success Q: Stella from Winx came for our souls? A: No, we’ve good very good wards against winx and fairies. They’re zapped if they try to infiltrate the LoliRock-Universe. Q: Is Winx Club have a crossover with Lolirock someday? A: Maybe if the two companies discuss with each other, but I am not sure that will happen :) Questions that weren’t about lolirock, but I wanted to include them anyway Q: Are you praying for the people who died during the paris shooting? A: The shooting in Paris was a horrible event, and yes, we had a thought for everyone there. :( Q: I still gotta find a place to watch Rekkit A: hahahaha I hope you can, very different from LR but cool in its way !! Q: Rekkit was adorable A: JLVandestoc: Thanks !! Ihave put a lot of efforts into this also, as a comedy show, but nothing like what I am giving to LR LRProdGuy: did you notice Auriana has one Rekkit in her bedroom? Q: Pain au chocolat ou chocolatine ? A: Hahahaha. CHOCOLATINE !!!!!!!! Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach